A New Strategy
by gawilliams
Summary: Bones uses Booth's squeamishness about discussing sex to her advantage to make him eliminate the dreaded "Line".
1. Chapter 1

_A fun, smutty story about Bones using Booth's usual squeamishness about sex to her advantage to get him to eliminate the line. Let me know what you think. This will be multi-chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these character or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones had to smile at at her partner, Booth, in amusement. They'd been searching a premises for about an hour now and had just stumbled upon the woman's collection of sex toys that had been in the back of the closet in what was obviously a womans bedroom. As usual, Booth had become squeamish about something related to sex. What she found even more amusing was the fairly obvious erection that he'd gotten when the toys had been revealed. His constant twists and body movements to hide the rising evidence of his arousal at the idea of a woman pleasuring herself with these toys.

"What's the matter, Booth," she asked calmly as she pulled the box of toys towards her. She began to pull each one out and examine them, both out of a desire to be thorough in the search, but also because she had quite a collection of "toys" herself and was curious to see if this woman had any that she herself didn't have. "They're only sex toys," she remarked. She held up a large dildo which looked very realistic and had a scrotum at the bottom of the shaft.

"Bones," he whined in frustration. He was not a prude when it came to sex, but she always seemed to enjoy bringing it up when they were working, or in a public place somewhere. Then something on what she was holding caught his attention. "What the hell is a suction cup doing on the base of that thing?"

"It's called a dildo, Booth," she patiently admonished. "And as for this," she pointed at the suction cup, "you can put this on a flat surface, like a chair or a wall, and use it to simulate intercourse without having to manually manipulate it. I have several of these myself, of varying sizes. In fact I was considering going to a sex shop on Saturday and purchasing a new one."

"Varying sizes?" Booth managed to squeak out, though he was sure that he was not going to be comfortable with the answer.

"Of course," Bones continued. At first she'd wanted to tease him a bit to see what kind of reactions he would have, as that was always an amusing pastime, but now she had a strange stirring inside and wanted to see if this could be used as a catalyst to have the serious relationship that she'd wanted with him for some time. That damn line of his had been the stumbling block for two years now, and no matter how many casual lovers she'd been to bed with since he'd laid down that ridiculous line, she still wanted him. It had gotten to the point that for the last couple of months she had actually preferred to masturbate instead of contacting one of the numerous male acquaintances she knew who she could call upon for a night of sex, no strings. "Depending on how I want to achieve orgasm, the size of the dildo is important. I realize that when I am with a real man, the choice is not there, but when I pleasure myself it is nice to have some control over certain aspects."

Booth was almost too afraid to ask, but for some reason he did anyway. "'How you want to achieve orgasm'?" he questioned, repeating her words.

"My body is very sensitive and able to achieve orgasm in a number of ways, as are most women," she explained, combining a bit of biology with her new strategy to get Booth. "Take vaginal versus anal intercourse. I enjoy both, and while I can have an orgasm anally from a larger penis, I prefer a more moderate size penis for anal sex. For vaginal intercourse I enjoy a larger penis, though I am not what Angela refers to as a 'Size Queen'. Then of course there is the whole question of double penetration."

Booth's jaw almost fell to the floor. He couldn't believe that Bones was being that direct and open about her sexual preferences, though he shouldn't be all that surprised, and he was even more incredulous at how turned on he was by it.

"I think that about covers it for now, Bones," he said quickly as he gestured for her to put the toys back in the box. He stood up and looked around. "I think we have enough for now. Let's head on back to the Jeffersonian and I'll drop you off. The diner for dinner tonight?" he asked, desparate for a change of subject.

"Sure," Bones said with a smile. Inside she was pleased to see how well her plan was working so far. It was very evident that he had enjoyed her talking about her sex toys and what she preferred. It was going perfectly.

_A/N: There's chapter one. I came up with this one after a conversation with a good friend who wondered aloud as to whether Bones had sex toys. As it seems likely that she would given her views about sex, I asked myself if she would possibly use sex toys as a way to get Booth to erase that line he drew. This story will be my exploration of that. Let me know what you think. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bones decides to let Angela in on her strategy to get Booth. Here's the conversation that ensues. Let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Sweetie, where's Booth?" Angela asked as Bones hurried into the lab area to let everyone know she was back from the search. Booth always came in when he dropped off Brennan.

"He had to head back to the Hoover Building," Brennan replied. "Got a minute, Ange?"

Angela was immediately alert. Something was going on, and Brennan looked pleased with herself. "Sure," she told her friend and followed her into her office.

"I'm going to try and get Booth," Brennan said as soon as the door was closed.

Angela let loose a shrieking squeal that would shatter almost anyone's eardrums. "Finally," she said dramatically once the squeal was finished. Then she looked Brennan directly in the eyes. "How are you going to do it?" she asked.

Brennan smiled. "I'm going to make him so damn uncomfortable that he will be forced to eliminate that line he drew," she replied.

Angela knew all about the line, and had always been uncomfortable about how Bren had chosen to try and move on since Bren had believed that that was it. All the men who had graced Bren's bed since then, though, including Sully, had not been able to hold a candle to Booth, and both women knew it. Angela may have encouraged Bren at one time to go out and meet guys, but she had turned to trying to make Bren see what she really needed for some time now. Ange was not one to begrudge any girl some fun, casual sex, but Bren had been simply using it to try and blot out the real desires she had, despite all her protests about monogamy being unnatural and the relieving of biological urges. That was why some time ago Ange had told Bren that she needed to catch up to her own reality. It seemed that she finally had, and was going to be somewhat mischievous in achieving her long held desire.

"How?" Angela asked.

Brennan explained all that had happened at the home that they had executed the search at, and how she had come to the realization that it was time to once and for all get Booth to drop that line and for them to be together. She explained the basic strategy that she had in mind, and laid out the whole teasing conversation that she'd engaged Booth in at the house once the sex toys had been found.

"Oh my God," Angela smiled. She could well imagine how uncomfortable Booth would have been. Bren had been pretty clinical about her sexual preferences and also her method of masturbation with respect to the kind of dildo that she had been explaining to Booth. Even Angela would not have been brave enough to do that to a guy she was not already naked and sweaty with during a sexual romp for fun. "So what's next on the agenda?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a bit of fun with him during dinner at the diner," Brennan revealed. "I think a further conversation about sex toys may be in order."

"He's going to have a stroke," Angela chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll be stroking something by the end of the evening," Brennan said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. What she wouldn't give to see Seeley Booth doing just that. Watching a man masturbate had always been a serious turn on for her, and she was sure that Booth would be incredible to watch as he stroked what had to be a very impressive erection to climax. The obvious size of his "equipment" that she had seen as he tried to hide his arousal from her that afternoon had almost been enough to cause her to throw caution to the wind and jump him right then and there.

"You can be so cruel, Sweetie," Angela smiled widely. She began to think of her own sexual drought since she and Roxie had broken off their fling, and wondered if there was a chance of working things out with Hodgins. She missed him and was now deeply sorry for what she had done. The fact that he was willing to still be good friends with her spoke volumes as to the kind of person he truly was.

"Isn't it fun?" Brennan asked rhetorically. For some reason when she was joking about men with Angela, her normal confusion and distance disappeared, though she was still not up on pop culture and a lot of the slang that Angela used.

"Hey Bones?" Booth's voice rang out from the door to the office. "Ready to head out for dinner? I'm a little early, but I thought you wouldn't mind."

Angela winked at Bren before standing up. "Looking good, Booth," she said as she patted him on the shoulder. She had to admit that regardless of what the man was wearing, he looked HOT! "She's all yours, Stud Muffin!" she told him as she walked out the door.

Bones chuckled as she saw him try and shake off that particular term of affection coming from Angela. She couldn't help but agree in her own mind, though, that Booth was definitely a stud! If her plan worked, then the reward would be _so_ worth it. She would most definitely be coming in to work late on a regular basis once they began a physical relationship.

"She is scary, Bones," Booth said as he shook off the memory.

"Just be lucky she didn't grab your ass while she was saying it, Booth," Bones said as she stood up. "Let me shut down my computer and gather my things together so we can leave. Are you coming over to my place after dinner and watching a movie like we talked about?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied easily. He may still be worked up about the short sex toy conversation that afternoon, but any excuse to spend time with Bones he would latch onto instantly.

They sat at their usual table at the diner, and had ordered their usual meal. It made sense that their meals would be as regular as their other routines. Stick with what works. Bones continued her usual pattern of stealing his fries, and he kept pestering her to try some pie. The diner was pretty empty compared to usual, and that played into Bones' plan perfectly.

"What's your opinion of flavored massage oils and lubricants?" she asked all of a sudden.

Booth almost choked on his apple pie. He turned a bit red in the face and wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor in embarrassment. Apparently she wanted to continue that mortifying discussion from earlier, and now she was progressing to flavored lubricants and oils. His hard on from earlier returned full force. "Bones," he pleaded in a small groan.

"It's a simple question, Booth," she replied, pretending to be oblivious as to how he would be uncomfortable with such a question. "Oral stimulation is a wonderful form of foreplay, and massage is a perfect way in which to arouse a woman, or a man. Combining the two makes sense from a sexual standpoint. Add the stimulating sight of watching ones partner masturbate, and it becomes even more important to ask ones opinion of flavored oils and lubricants."

"Bones, do you have to ask about that stuff here?" he asked in a somewhat higher pitched voice then normal.

"I don't see what the problem is in asking a perfectly acceptable question on a topic of significant interest in surroundings that are not too invasive of anyone's privacy," Bones' commented. "And there are no children present, either. Do you find the idea of oral stimulation, or masturbation offensive?" she questioned.

Booth's head dropped in utter defeat. There was no stopping Bones' when she got like this, and the last thing he wanted was a major argument that would tank any chance of enjoying a movie with her that night. "Of course not," he answered.

"Then perhaps its the image of a woman masturbating that makes you uncomfortable," Bones' pressed. Inside she was greatly amused and enjoying the flustered expression that was so obvious in Booth's body language. Her plan was to make him very flustered for the week, and then on Saturday make her move. So far he was walking right into her trap. "Or perhaps not a woman masturbating, but using a sex toy to aid her in achieving orgasm. Is that it, Booth? Does the idea of me or any other woman using a dildo, vibrator, or any other sex toy to sexually gratify ourselves offend you in some way?"

"Bones!" Booth hissed. "Is you have the slightest bit of compassion for me you'll drop the questions until a more appropriate place and time," he was actually pleading. He was sure that he was going to be spending some serious time in confession the next morning before going to work. The images of Bones masturbating using the sex toy that she had been holding that afternoon that were running through his mind at the moment were sure to earn him a few dozen Hail Mary's.

"Certainly," Bones agreed graciously. Best not to go too far the first night of her offensive strategy.

"Thank you," Booth said in definite relief. "So what movie did you get?"

"One that Angela said was really good," Bones replied as she gathered her purse and laptop. "Something called _American Wedding_."

Booth closed his eyes and prayed for strength. "Sounds great, Bones," as he mentally thought of all the scenes in that movie that were sure to embarrass the hell out of him. He made a mental note to have a little chat with Angela about her movie suggestions to Bones since he was the only one that Bones ever watched any television or movies with, and Angela knew that full well.

"Coming?" Bones asked as she stood up and waited for him to join her. She had an innocent look on her face, but a wicked gleam in her eyes as she saw him almost have a heart attack when he heard the sexual pun.

"You're killing me, Bones," he said as he stood and led her out of the diner after paying for the meal. He didn't see the wide smile on Bones' face as they left the diner.

_A/N: There's the conclusion of stage two of Bone's new strategy. Stage one was the conversation at the suspects home, the second stage was this conversation. Stay tuned for stage three soon. Let me know what you think. Gregg._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's stage three of Bones' plan. It's Thursday for them, and the culmination of her plan is set for Saturday, so there is stage four and stage five to go before the real fun begins in the bedroom! Hope you all enjoy this stage. I intended this one for some real discomfort on Booth's part and Bones, naturally, acting oblivious. Let me know how it works._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was in her apartment making a list of what she was going to need to go shopping for on Saturday. It wasn't an ordinary shopping list, though. Booth was on his way over and it was not time for stage three of her plan. Stages one and two had been perfect and the evening before Booth had left her apartment with a rather impressive erection that he tried unsuccessfully to hide all evening while they watched the movie. She hadn't seen too much to enjoy in the film, as it wasn't what she would consider entertainment, anyway, but she had to admit that the sexual innuendo and jokes were well done, and the bachelor party had been very humorous. She had checked out Booth's body language during the extended version of that scene and was amused at how much more tented his pants got when the strippers/hookers role played for the young guys who threw the bachelor party. Maybe he wasn't as turned off by the idea of role playing as he had made out to be. That was definitely something worth exploring at some point. As she was thinking about this there was a knock on the door.

"Use your key!" she yelled out. She didn't want to get up to open the door for him when he had a key. She'd already made their dinner, Mac 'n' Cheese, and some side dishes. He was bringing some dessert. When she heard the door open she turned her head and watched as he came in. Her breath caught as she drank in the sight of him. He looked incredible in anything, but tonight he was any woman's walking fantasy. Tight black jeans, black form fitting t-shirt which showed off his well defined shoulders and pectoral muscles, and a black bomber jacket held by his thumb slung over his right shoulder. The black boots completed the mouth watering sight. And his arms! They were perfect and all she wanted was to feel them holding her. But she had a strategy and she wanted to see it through to completion. She had to be strong. It was times like this that she really hated her stubborn nature. She wished that he would turn around for some reason and show off his perfect ass, which in those jeans would be a heavenly sight, if she were to believe in such a thing as heaven.

"Hey, Bones!" Booth said with a smile and then halted as he saw what she was wearing. God must really want him to suffer for some reason. First was yesterday with those two mortifying conversations about sex toys and other sex implements. Then was suffering through the movie form hell that was pure sex, or sex by innuendo. Now he comes in here and she's wearing a rather flimsy tank top, short short stretch shorts, and cute little ankle socks. Looking closer his breath left him. She was wearing no bra! Oh my God! He could see her nipples poking out. A stirring in his pants told him that once again he was about to embarrass himself and get a hard on in front of Bones. He tried thinking of the most horrible things he could to tone it down. That helped a little, but not much. He prayed silently for some strength to get through the evening without getting his ass kicked for getting out of line with Bones.

"So what did you bring for dessert?" Bones asked curiously. She mentally smiled as she noticed the beginnings of an erection forming in his pants.

"Apple pie for me, and sliced fruit with whip cream for you," he told her as he held out the bag that had the desserts in them. "And I bought and sliced the fruit fresh before coming over," he told her with mile. Might as well get as many brownie points as he could in case he did flub it and piss her off.

"Perfect," Bones said as she stood up and took the bag from him. "Let me heat up the oven and we can let the main dish warm for about twenty minutes on a low temperature."

"What's all this, Bones?" he asked curiously as he looked at the table where she had some stuff laid out.

"Lubricants and massage oils," she said with a straight face. "I've been checking my supply of the ones I use so that when I go to the sex shop on Saturday I can get some more to restock on what I'm running low on."

Booth stifled a groan. This was, after all, her apartment. He could hardly make a big deal of this stuff when he'd been saying all along that it was the place and circumstances of her bringing up such subjects that was all wrong, not the subjects themselves. He resigned himself to being incredibly uncomfortable all evening.

"Could you do me a favor, Booth?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile. _'Please say get that crap off the table,'_ he mentally prayed. No such luck, though.

"Go into my bedroom and get the two boxes on my bed and bring them in here," she requested as she put the main dish in the oven when it buzzed at the right temperature.

"Sure," he complied. He went back into the bedroom, which he'd only been in a couple of times when she'd been sick and he took care of her, and saw the boxes in question, both with lids on them. They were medium sized and not very heavy. He wondered what was in them as he carried them out to the front room. He found her at the couch with a pad of paper, the small box of the numerous lubricant and oil bottles on the floor by her feet. Hew set the boxes down in front of her and noticed that the pad of paper had quite a list of products on it.

"Jesus, Bones," he said in surprise. "You use all that stuff?" He cringed when he asked it, knowing she would answer like she always did. Literally and long winded.

"Of course," she told him. She picked up the list. "Several of these lubes are specifically for sex toys, and differentiate between vaginal and anal use of the toys in question. I've tried a number of varieties over the years and have specific preferences among the many products out there. Then I have several lubricants for actual sex with a man. I have different types so that depending on their preference for lubricant, there is always something being used that I am comfortable with. Then, of course, there are some of the flavored lubricants, and also the massage oils. I try to have a good variety of flavors so my partner will have some choices. Finally, I am running low on chocolate body paint. I haven't met a guy yet who doesn't enjoy body paints and licking off the artwork afterwards. It's very sensual and arousing."

Booth almost dropped and begged her to let him use the body paint on her right then and there. As it was, he was already planning on making the time to spend a long session in confession the next morning dealing with all the images in his head. But he had to be strong. Bones had never given him a hint that she wanted him, after all. Even his half hearted attempt to flirt with her on the plane to China when he revealed on the spur of the moment that he wanted to do a little librarian/naughty patron role playing had fallen flat. He was dead certain that he did not want to know what was in the boxes, but his curiosity was too much to overcome.

"What's in the boxes?" he asked.

"My collection of sex toys," she informed him as she kept writing a few items on her list. She had to bite her lip to keep from looking up and seeing the expression on his face right at that instant. Her goal was to get him so worked up that by Saturday he would not want to even consider that damn line anymore. She would use anything from slight flirting, to suggestive teasing, all the way to outright blatant seduction. All that, though, was only a prelude to the real test on Saturday. That was the day that she would really shock him and claim her prize.

"Why the hell do you have them out here?" he heard himself ask. He couldn't help it. His mouth was two steps ahead of his brain, and now he was stuck listening to an explanation that was going to drive him insane, or make him thank God he wasn't a woman and keeping track of all this stuff and the intricacies of it all. _'How fucking hard is it for a woman to make herself come?'_ he wondered in his mind.

"I'm going through them and deciding which ones I want to replace, which vibrators need new batteries, and see if there are any other kinds of toys I may want to add to my collection," she explained. She opened the lid of the first box and pulled out a long, silver vibrator. She twisted the bottom of it and a dull, vibrating, buzzing sound came on. "Take this one for example. I recently tried changing the batteries and it still wasn't as working as well as I like, so I think the motor in it is getting old. I will be buying a new one on Saturday." She turned it off and set it down, only to dig into the box some more. "Oh, could you put a large box of condoms on the list for me?" she asked. "I only have a few left in my nightstand." She didn't tell him that it had been nearly three months since she'd had any use for condoms, and that the remaining few left were from a small box she'd bought almost six months previously. Let him wonder if she was getting ready to have a rendezvous with some guy soon. When he discovered the truth, and had let go of the line once and for all, he would be damn glad that she'd restocked her supply of condoms.

"Okay," Booth managed to squeak as he watched her pulling out some of the dildos that she had mentioned having. He could see that they ranged in size from an average size guy, to a pretty impressive one. Frankly all he wanted to do was slink out the door and bury his head in the proverbial sand.

"Like I mentioned yesterday, I have a variety of sizes for the dildos that I use," she continued. She was really enjoying this, and knew that Booth must look horrified, but also had to be very aroused. She picked one up and showed it to him. It was about six inches, and had moderate girth. "This is one I prefer to use for anal penetration when I masturbate," she informed him. "For vaginal penetration I use these larger ones," she said pointing the four longer and thicker ones.

For the next half an hour, she went through every one of her "toys" explaining how they worked and what she preferred when using them. She also got the Mac 'n' Cheese out of the oven and set it out along with their side dishes. As she continued to explain about sex toys to an incredulous, horrified, but extremely aroused, Seeley Booth, they ate their dinner. All during the explanations Booth was sure that he was going to be labeled a complete pervert by his priest at his next confession because all he could think of was watching Bones doing all that stuff in front of him and seeing what gave her pleasure and what she looked like in the throes of orgasm. Or better yet, him replacing those damn toys and doing the job himself. Now that kind of work he wouldn't mind losing sleep over any night. He shook his head to try and get his thoughts from there. Then he heard her say something and immediately said "WHAT?!" in a loud, shocked voice.

"I said that they can custom make dildos by making molds of erect men," she repeated. "I was curious as to whether you would consider that."

Now Booth really wanted to crawl into any available hole in the floor and die of mortification. She was actually asking him if he would make a mold of his dick for a dildo!

"It would actually be interesting to see the results," she went on. "From the looks of your size, and from what I saw last year when I confronted you in your bathroom, it would likely be a very good one."

"Bones!" he shouted a bit rapidly. "I think we've had enough talk about sex toys for one night. Why don't we move on and talk about something else?" he was really pleading now.

Bones hid a smile. "Alright," she said, all the while hiding her grin. This change in topic would surely drive him insane. "I just finished my period today," she told him and enjoyed the sight as he sprayed the drink of beer he'd just had all across the room.

_A/N: Stage three complete. Bones is having fun, and I'm amazed that Booth is taking it! LOL. Each stage is getting more and more personal as the tension Bones is creating builds, and Stage four should be ready for tomorrow. Let me know how this one went. Gregg._

_A/N2: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It's definitely spurred me on as I write this story and as I write other stories for other shows. Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you again for the great response to this story. I am working on several stories at the moment, but have decided to place this one at the top of the list to have a chapter a day until it is finished. IN this one we see stage four. Bones makes it even more personal and works Booth into a frenzy. It's a real "hands on" experience for him. Let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Booth!" Angela said loudly right next to a sleeping Seeley Booth. She'd stopped by the Hoover Building to drop some papers off for Bren who had been snagged into a Director's Conference at the Jeffersonian. Booth was out cold at his desk, his face being held up by his right hand as he slept the sleep of the dead. He looked wiped out.

"I'm working I swear!" Booth shouted as he jolted awake. He looked around and then saw Angela standing next to him. "Very funny, Angela," he said as he yawned.

"I think so," she said with a small chuckle. Bren was going to love hearing about this. "So what's the matter, Stud? Get lucky with Bren last night?" She knew exactly what had gone down the night before and had been laughing her ass off ever since Bren had told her that morning. She could well imagine the look on Booth's face as the conversation went from a detailed inventory and lecture about Bren's sex toys, to a long, and fairly one sided, talk about Bren's period.

Booth shuddered at the thought of what he'd endured the night before. Then to add insult to injury, when he'd gone to confession and explained the whole thing, plus confessing his impure thoughts, Father Mitch had actually laughed in amusement. All before telling him he was a real sex pervert, of course, and assigning a few dozen Hail Mary's as penance. Booth had always thought Priests were supposed to have compassion. Father Mitch, a great guy for the most part, was seriously doing harm to that idea.

"Not funny, Angela," he ground out. "I haven't slept at all for two straight nights. I swear Bones is trying to kill me."

"No she's not, Sweetie," Angela assured him. "She's just being herself. She latches onto a subject and works it into the ground. You know that."

"I've spent two days learning more about sex toys than I ever wanted to even dream of, let alone be interested in," Booth complained dourly. "And what the hell gave her the idea that I ever wanted to know anything about her period? I'm almost afraid to have dinner with her tonight at her place."

"Another dinner at her place, huh?" Angela said, going along with everything.

"Don't start, Angela," he groaned. "I'll be there, and I will be the good friend I've always tried to be."

Angela did have sympathy for the man. He was, after all, a very special friend for all of the team at the Jeffersonian. She also knew that Bren had to make sure in her own mind that this was real, and making Booth be the one to eliminate the line, even though Bren was pushing him in that direction very blatantly, was extremely important to the stubborn Forensic Anthropologist. That meant that Booth was going to suffer a bit. In some ways, in Angela's opinion, he deserved it for creating that ridiculous line in the first place.

"Things will get better, Booth," she told her friend.

"I hope so," he moaned. "I'm pretty worthless like this." Then he grinned one of his mischievous grins that all women loved to see. "At least I got a pretty good sight last night. Those shorts and tank top of hers were HOT!" he said with a wink.

Angela laughed. "Good to see that it wasn't all torture," she commented. "I need to get out of her and back to work. Talk to you later, Booth."

"Bye, Ange," he replied. Angela was fun, but he did wish that Bones had been able to bring the papers herself. Tired or no, frustrated or no, she was still the one person, outside of Parker, who could brighten his day just by being there.

Booth approached Bones' apartment door with a certain amount of trepidation. The last two days had been a virtual hell. For some reason Bones' had spent the time discussing sex toys and implements, and then actually showing him her toys and said implements before moving the discussion to a somewhat long winded talk about her period. He was exhausted, to say the least, but he was also unbelievably aroused on a near constant basis. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. When she opened the door a few seconds later he knew that he was in for a very long night again. Bones was standing there in a short, white satin robe.

"Come on in, Booth," Bones said with a smile. She noticed his nervous expression, and the slightly widening eyes as he took in how she was dressed.

"I hope Thai is alright," Booth said with as much of a normal voice as he could muster, all the while taking in the sight of Bones. "Am I early or something, Bones?" he asked.

"No," she replied as she turned to walk back into the apartment, a little sway to her hips.

Bones was looking forward to this evening. Once again she was making this a bit more personal that the previous stage of her plan. Actually this stage was a lot more personal. Tonight was massage night. She had decided to see how he was at a long, slow back massage considering how wonderful his neck rubs were. That was why she was in the short robe. Once they'd had dinner, it was show time. Until then, he could enjoy the sight of her bare legs that showed from the bottom of the short robe all the way to the floor.

Booth was able to relax a bit. Despite the thoroughly arousing display of Bones' legs, and the really sexy robe she had on, it was a dinner that had no discussions of sex toys, implements, or sex in general. Ever since the original discussion of sex toys during the search at the suspects home, he had been giving serious thought to ending the line between them, and having an honest discussion with Bones about maybe dating. Granted, he would be facing an uphill battle because this was Bones he was talking about, but if she could be won over, then it would be worth it. She was obviously becoming more comfortable with him if the last two days was anything to go by.

The two of them did the dishes and chatted about almost anything that came to mind. Bones was playing it very smoothly as she didn't want him having a heart attack too soon. She wanted her massage, after all. She smiled as she thought of that, and also the stage that she would be putting him through the next day.

"Can you finish these last few dishes while I go do something real quick?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled at her.

Bones walked out of the kitchen with a small groan of her own. That man's smile was too powerful. If her plan worked and they began a relationship, then she was going to make damn sure that he only displayed it to her. The green specter of jealousy was alive and well in her, and while she was uncomfortable with that, she knew it was useless to fight it at this point. She went into her bedroom and got a lightweight exercise mat and some other items that she had set aside earlier. Moving them into the living room, where she had already moved the coffee table, she spread out the mat and set down the supplies, along with a couple of towels.

"What's all this?" Booth asked, eerily remembering a similar question he'd asked the night before and hating the answer.

"You're going to give me a massage," Bones told him, with her back to him. She untied the belt holding the robe closed and slid the robe off, revealing that she was completely nude beneath it. She laid face down on the mat and continued, not looking up at him knowing he was probably in shock at the moment. "I have a standing appointment with Marta, my masseuse, each week but she's not in town this week. You're so good at those shoulder rubs, I was hoping you could give me my massage this evening. I have the oils right there."

Booth was staring incredulously at his best friend. His very naked best friend who was laying face down in front of him showing him the whole backside of her gorgeous body. His half-erection immediately went to full mast and was almost painful. She had the most perfect ass he'd ever seen on a woman, and her breasts were pressing outward to the side as she lay face down. He gulped.

"You're naked, Bones," he said in a very high octave. He was all the while praying for some self-control so he didn't tear off his clothes and fuck her senseless. A man could only take so much after all.

"Of course I am, Booth," she said lazily. She was once again mentally enjoying every second of this. The nudity was not something that she would be bothered by anyway since she was very comfortable with her body, and she trusted him implicitly. If Booth was going to have sex with her, he would not lose control and take her like this as if he was some kind of rapist. Marta's call the day before letting her know that she was out of town had been the perfect timing as it gave her the idea for stage four. "It's how I always get a massage. I've really been tense all week, Booth. Please give me a massage?" she asked him. She wasn't lying. She really did need the massage, it was just that this time it would be given by Booth. She was already deeply aroused by this time.

Booth took a deep breath. He remembered his conversation with Angela and could only come to the conclusion that something was going on, but for some reason he couldn't figure it out. The one thing that made sense to him was that she was deepening their relationship and becoming more willing to share aspects of her life with him. The talk of sex toys and other 'implements' was a case in point. The horrifying talk about her period was another. He could definitely done without that one, though. The jury was still out on the sex toy talks. The real kicker was that he couldn't refuse her request. He'd never refuse Bones anything. Ever.

Bones smiled, though it was hidden from view, as she felt Booth shift over and straddle her thighs. It amused her that he kept his pants on as the oil would probably ruin them, but she wasn't going to push it. The fact that he was going to be giving her a massage was enough for tonight, though she was definitely going to be using some of her toys for relief after he left. Her arousal was already pooling between her legs and the moisture was very obvious to her. It wouldn't be too long before they would both be able to smell the scent of her arousal. Oh well. She was making Booth suffer so he could arrive at a very important realization by the end of tomorrow's stage 5. All of a sudden she felt his hands on her back making a long, slow meander along her spinal column from bottom to top, beginning at the top of the cleft of her ass cheeks at the lumbar region. Definitely a good decision to not put on the g-string she normally wore when getting a massage. She may not have problems with her body, but she had always been slightly modest when getting a massage for some reason. She let out a small moan of appreciation for what he was doing.

"Like that Bones?" Booth asked in a bit of a shaky breath. He was doing his damnedest to make sure that he avoided contact with her ass at all costs. The last thing he wanted was a major misunderstanding and have her first beat the crap out of him, and then end their partnership, thus their friendship in the process. It really sucked being a gentleman sometimes. As it was, his raging hard on was proof that he was clearly appreciating the view that Bones was providing.

"You have very talented hands," she said with a slight groan when he nailed a particularly tense spot. "The sides of my ribcage, too, please," she requested. She could well imagine him staring in shock as that would guarantee that he would brush his hands, and by that his fingers, against the sides of her breasts.

Booth's hands shook as he did as he was told, edging them closer and closer to the soft flesh that was pushed out to the side as he ran his fingers along her ribcage. As he expected, he brushed against the sides of her breasts and as he did so he closed his eyes and did the best he could to memorize the feel and texture of her skin at that very moment. He also sent prayers to the heavens asking for any kind of strength to get out of this situation with his dignity intact. Once he had made one pass along her ribs he went along her back again for some more work on her tense muscles.

Bones spent the next 45 minutes in silent appreciation of the deliciously sinful massage that Booth gave her back and sides. She had decided that his torture would be enough with the touching of her skin during the massage, and the trembling fingers each time he neared her ass, or the sides of her breasts, proved that she had been dead on in determining how wound up he would get. The scent of the massage oil, lavender, was prevalent, but she could faintly smell the scent of her arousal, as she was sure that Booth could as well. Finally, he pulled back and off of her thighs. She felt him use a towel to clean off as much of the oil as possible. Ever the gentleman, he held up her robe as she quickly stood, her back to him, and he helped her into it, after which she tied the sash, covering her body. When she turned around she saw that he did indeed have a very large erection, which he wasn't even trying to hide anymore. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Booth," she said to him with a smile. "I feel like a new woman."

"Anytime, Bones," Booth managed to squeak. "Do you need any help picking this up?" he asked, gesturing to the mat. He tried to make his voice approach his normal tone, but he wasn't quite there.

"I've got it," she smiled at him. She noted the flushed look on his face, and the nervous twitches that his body was producing. Perfect. By the end of the excursion the next day, he would be hers. He was almost about to snap right here as it was.

"Uh, Bones, I think I should be heading out," Booth said after a minute of having his best friend looking at him like he was on display.

"Okay," she replied. "The diner at 7?" she asked.

"It's Saturday, Bones," he whined. "Can't a guy sleep in one day out of the week?"

"What about Sunday?" she asked as she led him to the door.

"Mass is at 8," he informed her. "I'm always up at 6 so that I am wide awake for the service."

"Well tomorrow you're having breakfast with me, and then we're going shopping," she said as she opened the door and he stepped out.

He whirled. "But you said you were going to be shopping at the sex shop," he said, a horrifying thought coming into his mind.

"Exactly," she grinned and shut the door. The thud of his head hitting her door before she heard him walking off was the perfect end of Stage 4. "Seeley Booth, you are all mine," she said as she went to go put the mat and oils away so she could get down to the serious business of quelling her own arousal with the judicious use of a couple of her favorite sex toys.

_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As I said, the stages are getting progressively more personal. First stage was a more clinical discussion about sex toys. Stage two was a discussion about lubricants and oils with respect to what her opinions were. Stage three was her showing him her collection of sex toys and her lubricants and massage oils, followed by what had to be for Booth a very uncomfortable lecture about her period. Stage four was the modern equivalent of the laying on of hands, in this case allowing him to give her a massage, while she was naked no less. Next up, the sex shop, where it will be all about her. Stay tuned! Gregg._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's Stage 5. I hope Stage 4 made sense in the grand scheme of things. This one is a lot more fun getting back into the humor of the first three chapters, but also keeps in tune with the increasingly personal nature of the stages. After this only one more chapter to go. Let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones arrived at the diner with ten minutes to spare. She'd fallen asleep and slept soundly, despite the erotic dreams of Booth, after she had given herself three very satisfying orgasms with her toys after he had left the evening before. One of the dreams that she'd had was of him being there with her as she used her toys, giving him a bit of a show before letting him take her. She woke up at 5 and was so turned on that she used her hands to bring herself to another orgasm before getting up for the day.

"Hi Booth," she said with a smile. He'd apparently arrived a bit ago as he was already having coffee.

Booth looked up. He breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing too provocative in how she was dressed, thank God. He hadn't slept a wink the whole night, yet again. Not only did he have images in his head that were driving him nuts, but he also had the feel of her skin in his memory to add to the frustration. A few cold showers and a lot of coffee were all that was allowing him to appear awake.

"Hey, Bones," he replied as he stood politely, though he knew that she didn't really appreciate such displays of chivalrous behavior.

"Let's have some breakfast and then go shopping," she said with a wicked smile and gleam in her eyes.

Booth groaned. "Why the hell are you making me go shopping with you to a sex shop?" he whined. His voice sounded like a child complaining, but he didn't care. He was about to be humiliated yet again, and he was not thrilled by the prospect. What's worse was the fact that she knew full well that he wouldn't refuse her anything she asked.

"Ordinarily I have Angela go with me, as she appreciates those products as much as I do," Bones began to explain.

Booth tried desperately to get the image of Angela with sex toys out of his head. Granted, if he had to guess that a particular woman had a large collection of sex toys it would be Angela, but he wasn't interested in Angela in that way. Wanting Bones was bad enough, but if he added Angela to the mix he was sure to be depressed for the rest of his life. Best to stick to one woman. He continued to listen to Bones.

"She's already got plans for today, though, so I decided to have you come along. It will also allow me to get a mans perspective on what I'm buying," she finished.

"But why me?" he asked resignedly. At least he didn't have a hard on, but he knew that would change when they got to the sex shop.

The temptation was very high to simply reveal her real intent, but she fought it. There was also the fact that she did really want to go to the sex shop and make the purchases that she had made up the list for. She'd already been planning on going to the sex shop for a couple of weeks before she had decided that she'd had enough of Booth's ridiculous line.

"Because you're my closest friend and your viewpoint is more valid than anyone's in my opinion," she let him know, hoping that he would know that she was talking about much more than just his opinion on sex toys.

"Now she tells me," he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said with a somewhat forced smile. "So how long will this little excursion take us?" he asked.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together, after we're done at the store," she said with an almost shy smile.

Booth raised a brow. This was unusual. Sure they spent time together a lot, and even some days on the weekend, but this seemed awfully spur of the moment. That suspicion that something was going on was back. "Sure," he smiled. Genuinely this time as he couldn't let himself be too worried if she wanted to spend a day with him.

Breakfast went quickly. Too quickly for Booth, and now they were in her car driving to the sex shop. Booth spent the entire drive fidgeting, while Bones had a smile on her face. She was pleased to see that, while he was nervous, and a bit flustered, he was handling it well. After a twenty minute drive outside the city, she pulled into a nondescript parking lot in front of the sex shop she generally went to for her sexual aids.

"Do I really have to do this, Bones?" Booth groaned from his seat.

"Do you really want to hear how much like a child you're acting like?" she shot back, knowing that it would challenge him to suck it up and be a man.

"Let's go," he said with a false bravado and opened his passenger side door, exiting her sports car.

Bones walked into the shop and immediately went to the lingerie section. She would never buy sexy lingerie here, preferring the more high class Victoria Secret lines, unless she was going to be engaging in some serious role playing with a lover, but she wanted to milk this stage with Booth for all it was worth. As far as sex shops went, this one was fairly upscale, though it did have that seedy feel to it that all low brow establishments had. She'd been buying her sex toys and implements here for about six years now. When she got to a rack with some rather naughty looking panties and matching bras, she stopped and began pulling some out in her size. She was looking at them carefully when Booth, a dazed expression on his face, caught up to her.

"You really need to stay with me, Booth," she admonished, trying to hide the grin that was threatening. "I brought you here for your opinion, after all, and I can't very well get it if you're nowhere to be found."

"Uh huh," he awkwardly commented.

"What do you think of this set?" she asked with a serious look on her face. She held up the bra and panties to her front, letting him see, in a partial way, what they would look like against her.

Booth groaned. She had picked a peek-a-boo bra, all see through lace of course, and a pair of lace crotchless panties. He had a _very_ vivid image in his head of Bones in front of him I nothing but the bra and panties, displaying herself to him. "I like it," he managed to get out in a fairly calm, normal tone. He could feel that squeaking tone trying to emerge, though. As it was his hard on was back and it was impossible to hide it.

"What about in the red?" she asked, putting the white one down and replacing it with the red one. She was enjoying his flummoxed look, and she had to restrain herself from licking her lips at the sight of his erection straining against his jeans.

For the next half an hour she went to the various racks and pulled out a number of different pieces of lingerie, each style and color a bit racier and bolder than the previous ones. She was essentially showing him a catalog of pieces a stripper of hooker would wear for work. The look on Booth's face as she described the specific features of each one and asking his opinion on how they would look on her was enough to make her laugh outright if it weren't for her incredible self control. She would definitely be telling Angela all about this shopping trip!

After making several selections, including the peek-a-boo bra and crotchless panty set, in the red, she took him over to the oils and lubricants. When she'd gone into the section she'd grabbed a hand held basket and placed the lingerie in it, and was now spending a good deal of time going through the new area.

"What about strawberry?" she asked Booth as she held up a bottle of massage oil.

"Huh?" he asked with a sort of glazed look in his eyes as he saw the unbelievable variety available.

"Strawberry flavored," she repeated. "Do you like strawberries, Booth?"

"Uh huh," he nodded his head, wondering why the hell she was asking if he liked it. This was getting weirder by the minute, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe he should have put Sweets on speed dial so he could have his head examined in an emergency. If ever he was in need of a shrink, then this was it.

"Good," she said as she placed a large bottle of the strawberry flavored oil in the basket. "I already know you like apples, so I'll just add a bottle of that, too," she continued, placing another bottle into the basket. She added some bottles of Lavender, Jasmine, and Rose scented oils as well.

"Now for some lubricants," she went on, walking them to the next aisle which, if anything, had an even more dizzying array of products.

"Holy Shit!" Booth exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "Is everybody on the planet fucking perverts???"

"Booth!" Bones called him up short in that professorial tone she sometimes used when she wasn't really mad at him, but wanted to enlighten him in his thinking. "Is masturbation wrong? Is the desire to keep a woman safe when having intercourse wrong? Is the idea of having a variety of sexual positions that may be made much more pleasant through the use of lubricants wrong? Just because people use these products, and have different likes and dislikes with respect to the products does not make them all perverts as you so scathingly refer to them as."

He didn't say a word, as he knew that if he did it would be wrong and he would not like the result. He just let her continue.

"I use these products, Booth," she continued. "Does it make me a pervert in wanting to make sure that penetration of your penis, or some phallic device, into my body is safe and will not hurt me? Is it perverted to make sure that the lubricant in question is designed for a specific purpose to make the activity as enjoyable as possible, such as specific lubricants that are for anal as opposed to vaginal sex?"

He could tell that she was finished. "Well, not when you put it like that," he admitted. He had mental images of her using those "phallic devices" running all around his mind and he knew he was in for another sleepless night at this rate. Something was still niggling in his mind that there was something decidedly off about all of this, though. The he caught onto something specific that she had said. "YOUR penis," she had said. Not "A penis", but his. Oh my God! "MY penis???" he blurted out when it hit him.

Bones groaned. It had slipped out without her realizing it. She'd wanted to keep it a bit impersonal for a bit longer to ramp up the tension a bit more, but her mind obviously had other plans.

"Yes, yours," she said in an exasperated tone. She decided that even if her plan was a bit dented, it could be salvaged with a little tweaking of his mind in the right direction. Tone was key.

"I don't get it," he replied. He was racking his brain trying to figure out when in the hell Bones had decided she wanted him. Sure he'd been having rather vivid, and sinful (at least according to his Priest, Father Mitch), dreams about her for years, but she'd been the one to always shut it down the second he started to discuss anything personal between them that hinted at more than partners and friends.

"Think of it in terms of pieces of evidence, Booth," Bones tried for an analogy. "What has been happening all week?"

"No sleep, plenty of talk on sexual stuff, and lots and lots of cold showers," he said quickly. They may be in a sex shop, but he was still damn uncomfortable talking about sex. Doing it was awesome, but not talking about it.

Bones wanted to scream. The man was a brilliant FBI agent and could piece together the most obscure clues and leads like no one she had ever seen before, but here he was with a virtual blueprint in her opinion and he was lost. MEN!!!!!!! "Let's break this down, Booth," she carefully led him through it. "What happened the first day when all this was starting?"

"You talked about sex toys and the different types that suspect had," he shuddered.

"And then?" she prodded. It was like pulling teeth, dammit!

"There was a hideous discussion about lubricants and flavored massage oils while I was trying to enjoy my apple pie," he shuddered again. "And after that you made me watch a sex film."

Bones laughed. "I hate to disillusion you, Booth, but that was not a sex film," she informed him. She waved her hand in the direction of another part of the store. "Those over there are sex films, Booth."

"Trust me, Bones, if boobs are flashed, it's a sex film, low rating or not," Booth defended himself. He sounded like an idiot, but he wasn't going to go down without a little dignity.

"What happened after that?"

Booth sighed. "I had to help you do an inventory of your own sex toys and the oils and lubricants you have, with a detailed description of what you like and dislike, followed up with a horrifying discussion about you period," he supplied somewhat lamely.

"And last night?" she prompted once more.

He couldn't hide the smile on that one, though he'd been frustrated as hell. "You asked me to give you a massage and I saw you naked," he said with a slightly dreamy quality to his voice, then quickly schooled his features.

"Only from the back, Booth," she corrected slightly. "And today I have you in a sex shop with me helping me with selecting some of the most personal, and intimate, items a woman can own. Now what does all that lead you to conclude?"

Booth thought about it all, and then thought about the nature of the various discussions and activities in order when it hit him. "It's been getting progressively more personal all week," he said as his eyes lit up like they always did when he figured out a case.

"Exactly," she smiled. "And what have I not been talking about when discussing these sexual topics, at least in the specific?"

He saw it in an instant. "You weren't discussing a sexual topic in relation to some guy you're sleeping with," he said as he eyes narrowed and zoomed in on hers. "There is no new guy, is there?" he demanded.

"No," she told him, still smiling. "There hasn't been for nearly three months. But I do want someone and I've been giving him personal information about me all week. There's only one problem, though. Can you guess what it is?"

He had to really think about that one. He wanted her and she wanted him. No, nothing there. They were good to go as far as he was concerned on that one. Work? Not a chance in hell anyone would split them up with their solve rate. Friendship? He couldn't imagine anything, relationship or not, that could kill this friendship. What was she getting at? Oh, shit! Now he knew. "The line," he said in a monotone voice.

"Exactly," she snapped with a glare. She despised the line. "So, anything to say about that?"

Booth decided that the only thing he could do was suck it up and be a man. "The line's history," he said with a squeak of fear. He'd seen that look in her eyes before, after all. "I was an idiot for ever saying anything about a line. It'll never happen again, I swear!"

"Finally!" Bones said out loud and with relief.

Booth got a bit closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Bones? Can we get the hell out of here now and go to our place to have sex? I don't think I can take much more of this, and I know for damn sure Seeley Jr down there isn't gonna be able to take much more of this," he told her.

"Of course we can go back to my place and have sex," she told him out loud and not in a whisper. She knew just how to embarrass him and make sure she was still in charge of this operation. "_After _we finish our shopping. I still have some lubricants to purchase and choose some new toys for my collection. I was thinking. How about some edible panties? Maybe strawberry flavor?"

"Bones!" Booth groaned in complete frustration and embarrassment.

"Now Booth, I'm thinking of you, too," she patted him on the chest. "I plan on giving you a full demonstration of all my toys this weekend, as well as model all of my new naughty lingerie that I picked out here with your help. In the meantime, how about I get you a vibrating Pocket Pussy? You can take it into one of the back booths and relieve your obvious tension, you know," she suggested with a wicked grin and gleam in her eyes.

Booth hung his head and wanted to crawl into a hole to die. He was going to hell for sure with all the wicked thoughts in his head, and he made a mental note to kill Angela for being gone today of all days. Not that he was complaining about what would be happening less than a nanosecond after they got into Bones' apartment and the door was closed, but this was torture! A Pocket Pussy?!?!?! There were some really sick fucks out there in the world. He made a further note to stop by for confession bright and early before Mass in the morning. Father Mitch was going to have a field day with him, but Special Agent Seeley Booth did not want to spend eternity in a fiery depths of hell. At least he'd have a hell of a lot of fun getting there, though.

"Let's just make it quick, Bones," he pleaded.

"Of course, Booth," she said with a hidden smile. Stage 5 was a complete success, though slightly modified. Now to tease him a bit more and then head for her place and two whole days and nights of sex and hedonistic pleasure. Hopefully a bit of that braking the laws of physics stuff would come into play, but she could wait and build up to that. One thing was certain, though. She'd caught and now had as her very own, Booth. She couldn't wait to tell Angela.

_A/N: This one took a while to write as I wanted to really make this work while setting up the next, and final, chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. For those of you waiting for a strong, determined Booth to emerge, the next chapter will be more to your liking, though you will see a strong and assertive Bones as well. Hopefully it will provide good humor, and, of course, a good deal of smut for the sex scene that this series of chapters has led up to. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Gregg._


	6. Chapter 6

_I have been seriously delayed with this chapter, and I apologize to all the people who have been following this story from the beginning. Several work related, and personal issues demanded some attention before I could do some solid work on this one, but I hope the wait for the sex scene of this story was worth it. Let me know what you think. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Both Bones and Booth were somewhat fidgety on the ride home from the Sex Shop. Bones had enjoyed the rest of their time there, picking up several new toys that she had not had before, including several replacements, such as the silver vibrator she had told him about the other evening. Now though, she was on her way back to her apartment to have sex with Booth. It was what she had been wanting all week, and had teased and prodded him to without mercy, but now that it was about to happen, she was nervous.

What was there to be nervous about? It was only sex, and she'd had many lovers in her life and never been nervous about those rendezvous'. So what was different? It was BOOTH. The man who had haunted her dreams since the day she met him. The man who had somehow taught her that what they were about to do had some intrinsic value beyond simply meeting her biological urges, and that monogamy, despite her anthropological views to the contrary, would not be somehow wrong if it was practiced with him. Therefor it wasn't _just _sex. It was a hell of a lot more. It was a full commitment. Was she upset over that 'growth' as Sweets would put it in that condescendingly, non-scientific, psychological way he had? No, because once again it was BOOTH who had accomplished this. Just the mere mention of her partner's name had her instantly aroused, her nipples hard, the moisture gathering steadily between her legs, and the gentle throbbing of her clit reminding her that she had not been with a man for almost three months. It was going to be a long drive to her apartment as she shifted in her seat slightly. The real shock to her, though, was that she was on the verge of admitting something that she knew was true, but had never expected to say out loud.

Booth, for his part, was trying to process the idea that Bones had been spending the entire week seducing him, for lack of a better term. He'd wanted her for so long, and to think that his own line that he'd been so stupidly adamant about had been the reason for her not making a move before this time, was almost enough to make him sick. He was also pretty embarrassed about the whole sex shop trip. She'd spent the rest of their time there looking at practically every damn sex toy possible. She'd also infused the visual with detailed descriptions as to how they were used, and what really turned him on, as well as grossed him out a bit, was her very graphic description of how they made her feel physically as she would use them on herself, and her body's specific reactions. Confession was definitely first on his list when he showed up for Mass in the morning. He could just hear the reaction of Father Mitch to this whole cavalcade of impure thoughts, and the sinful delights that he would be enjoying this day.

The ride up the elevator was interminable for both. Bones had decided she would tell him, and Booth was offering up silent prayers that he wouldn't disappoint her. As a result, both of them were shocked when immediately after the door to her apartment was closed behind them, they slammed together, lips locked, bodies pressed together, and practically trying to inhale each other, literally. The three good sized bags from the sex shop were forgotten for the moment.

Bones pulled back, looking at Booth. He had a glazed look that she recognized very well from her many sexual encounters over the years. It was a look of lust, but hidden in there, and it was something that she saw after a moment, was a different texture. She wasn't sure, but she thought it was love. The prodding of his erection into her abdomen was a welcome sensation, and her arousal began to spiral again, diverting her attention from his eyes.

"Cold showers?" she asked, a teasing gleam in her eyes, which were slightly dimmed by her own glazed look.

"All week long," Booth growled. "Do you know how miserable those things are?"

Bones chuckled as she ground her hips against him. "I have my toys to keep me company," she reminded him.

Booth closed his eyes as he recalled not only that day at the sex shop, but the whole week of nothing but long winded discussions about sex and sex toys. "Bedroom, NOW," he said as he picked her up, his hands on her ass and her legs wrapped around his hips, her center grinding into him even more.

"Are we going to break the laws of physics, Booth?" she whispered into his ear as he carried her through her apartment. She normally did not relinquish any control during sexual encounters, but this time she didn't mind, though she fully intended to make this an encounter that she had some control over, too.

"Definitely, Bones," he said as he tried to stay on his feet as she pressed herself against him harder. The heat from her center was driving him to distraction. He went through the door to her bedroom and settled her on the bed, not letting her stand up. He slowly pulled off her clothes, item by item, and then stood straight beside the bed. "You're incredible," he said in a sharp exhale, his eyes taking a thorough inventory of all that was before him.

"Strip, Booth," she ordered with a wicked smile. She let her right hand slide between her legs, which she had parted, revealing her damp folds to his eyes. Dipping a finger inside of her, she pulled it out, showing him her arousal. "I'm ready for you, Booth, and you're standing there in your clothes," she told him as she slipped her hand back and started playing with herself, teasing the arousal to further heights, but also, hopefully, heightening Booth's arousal. She wasn't disappointed as she watched him practically rip his clothes off. When he was naked, his erection at full mast in front of her, she looked him up and down appreciatively. "Are you sure you don't want to make a mold for a dildo, Booth?" she teased as she focused her attention on his large erection, licking her lips in a very obvious way.

"No," he said firmly. However, he had to give her points for trying. That particular subject was one he'd rather forget, though.

"But I'd be a willing purchaser," she continued her mental assault.

Booth, in an astonishing display of bravado, at least in Bones' opinion considering what she'd always known of his views on sex, reached down, grasping his cock and hefting it in front of her. "But why would you want that when you have the real thing right here?" he shot right back, deciding that if she could tease him, he could return the favor. He saw her eyes narrow in concentration, focusing quite obviously on his dick. "See something you like, Bones?" he asked. "Something that you've been wanting for some time?" he added.

Bones rose up on her knees, her face level with his. "Get on the bed, Booth," she growled in a very sexy tone. "NOW," she ordered with deadly intent.

Booth cocked his head. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, Bones, but didn't you promise something about a show where you demonstrated all your toys? And also that sexy lingerie?" he teased. Maybe this whole teasing stuff wasn't so bad after all. He had been miserable all week, but now that the shoe was on the other foot, it was pretty fun. By the looks of it, though, Bones wasn't having too much fun. Oh well, payback was a bitch, after all.

Bones was not going to have any of that, though. She whipped out her hand and grasped his arm, pulling in a way that only someone very familiar with the human body could, and caused him to practically fly off his feet, landing on the bed, on his back, staring up at her in shock. Leaning down, she gave him a searing kiss. "I told you to get on the bed, Booth," she told him when she let his lips go. "You should be aware that when it comes to sex, I'm very impatient."

Booth chuckled. The wicked gleam in her eyes were very revealing. He knew that he was likely more conservative than her in bed, given her apparently more extensive sexual history, and her well known willingness to try almost anything once, but he had a feeling that she would be surprised at how much he did enjoy and wanted to do. "Haven't you heard of the old saying 'good things come to those who wait'?" he asked with a very teasing lilt in his voice.

She leaned down again to speak in his ear. "Then I better cum a lot, Seeley Booth," she informed him. "After all, because of that damn line, I've been waiting too damn long for you as it is. Those laws of physics better be broken beyond recognition."

"How long," Booth asked suddenly. He wanted this whole thing to continue, but he needed to know how long she'd wanted him. By implication, she was saying that all the long wait was his own fucking fault. Granted, he was prolonging this whole scenario, and it was torture, but he needed to know.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she reached down and ran her hand along his length, admiring his erection, imagining how exquisitely it would stretch and fill her.

"How long have you wanted me?" he asked her, not knowing if she would be willing to answer him. He was rapidly encroaching on her fears.

She looked at him as she grasped him firmly, allowing her hand to begin stroking his length slowly. "Ever since we were in that town to see if a bear had ate the camper," she said, keeping it as non-specific as possible to show him that she didn't have to have everything precise. She'd been learning from him that not everything outside of work had to have complete precision.

Booth groaned. That was three years ago! Long before that stupid line was ever thought of him by him, and long before a lot of other issues had cropped up between them.

Bones was well aware of what he was thinking, and she knew that he would feel guilty. Many of the issues that had developed and prolonged the wait between them she had caused. Her numerous casual lovers being a good example, and her attempt at a relationship, however casual, with Sully immediately after Booth had drawn the line, had been very damaging. She leaned down and kissed him again. Not passionately, or in a seriously intimate way, but softly, and reassuringly. "It's okay," she told him. She herself knew that she'd grown as a person in the time she'd known Booth, and while the actions of both of them in the intervening years had been damaging, the time was not a bad thing. In fact it may have made the possibility of a long term commitment not only a doable thing, but in fact was a definite reality. "I'm not angry. I made a lot of mistakes, too." She looked down at his erection, and her hand stroking him. She turned back to him with a grin. "Now how about we get this show on the highway?" she asked.

"It's get this show on the _road_, Bones," he corrected her, all the while loving her hand on him. "And I agree," he said making a move to sit up and change the focus.

Bones forced him back down. "No," she said bluntly. "Lay back and enjoy this," she said in a sexy voice. She moved her head to his chest, inhaling his scent and using her lips and tongue to trace his impressive pectorals, finally latching onto his nipples, nipping and sucking on them. When she felt that he had been sufficiently aroused by that, she made her way down his abdomen, spending time learning his form and symmetry. When at last she reached his cock, she snaked out her tongue and swirled it around the head, tasting the small drop of pre-cum that had formed, enjoying the salty taste of him. She then took him in her mouth, creating a suction as she bobbed her head back and forth, using her tongue to add to his pleasure.

Bones had always enjoyed oral sex, but usually had performed fellatio _after_ receiving her own pleasure from her sexual partner's tongue and mouth. That had always let her maintain a certain level of control of the sex she was engaging in from the beginning. With Booth, she had wanted to give him pleasure from the start, not caring so much about her own, despite her enjoyment of going down on him. In some way it was an apology for having tormented him all week, though it had been a fun week seeing him react to her various stages. As she gave him head, she inhaled the musky, male scent from his groin and reveled in it. It was more of an aphrodisiac than anything that she could remember.

Booth was about to loose control as he tried to hold on for a bit longer. He'd always known that Bones would be incredible, but this went way beyond his own fantasies. Bones had told him to enjoy this, so she was in the driver's seat. He had the feeling that he knew what she was doing, at least in terms of the more emotional side of it all. For her, actions do indeed speak louder than words.

Bones continued to work him with her mouth and hand, but then she added her free hand to the mix by pressing her thumb against his perineum to add a little outside pressure to his prostate. The reaction was immediate and before she knew it, he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed rapidly, taking all he had, enjoying the taste and texture of what he offered, all the while continuing to use her hands to caress his thighs and hips as he came down from his orgasm.

"Enjoy that?" she asked as she lifted her head once she let him slip from her mouth. The look on his face told her that she had given him a surprise that was deeply appreciated and enjoyed.

"Enjoyed?" he moaned as he tried to get his body to settle down, little tremors still running through him. "That's the understatement of the millennium!"

"I told you a long time ago that I was good in bed, and this is only the beginning," she told him as she raised herself to lay down next to him, her hands going to his chest and lightly touching him, pausing for a moment on the scar from when he had taken a bullet for her the previous year. "We've got all weekend to play."

Booth offered up a silent prayer for strength, as he knew that Bones would be wiping the floor with him by the end of the weekend. Forget Mass the next morning, he was staying with her instead. He'd be suffering numerous Hail Mary's and Our Father's for that and the unbelievable thoughts he was generating, and acts yet to be performed, but DAMN! He was only human! How could one guy resist all this? He knew that he couldn't, to be honest, and offered another silent prayer asking forgiveness for this whole weekend. A little advance notice to the Big Guy upstairs couldn't hurt, he figured.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously as she felt him relax under her fingers. The warmth radiating from his body was drawing her in and she pressed herself against him tightly, hoping that perhaps it would send some signals as to how much she was enjoying just the little bit they'd done so far.

"How lucky I am," he told her, not wanting to get into his talks with God. It wasn't that he wanted to hide anything from her, it's just that she had this really bad habit of turning honest confessions of faith and belief into debates which sometimes turned into petty arguments.

Bones nodded, sure she wasn't getting anywhere near the whole picture, but not caring, as her arousal was extremely high, her labia slick with her juices. "You feel like returning the favor?" she asked rhetorically. A lot of guys she'd been with had not been particularly fond of performing oral sex on a woman, though they'd done so with her, but she had a feeling that Booth was one of those incredible men who really enjoyed giving a woman head and was good at it. His eyes lighting up when she discussed various flavored massage oils and lubricants, despite his squeamish outward reactions, spoke volumes about his 'oral' interests.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said with a wicked gleam of his own.

Bones' eyes widened and then narrowed as she caught on to how he was turning the tables on her and getting the upper hand in a back and forth way. But she couldn't deny that she was thoroughly enjoying this. Laying back, she spread her legs invitingly, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively. "Well come on, then," she demanded firmly. "Or are you just naturally lazy?" she challenged.

"Lazy???" Booth said with a determined look. "I'll show you lazy!"

Bones spent the next half an hour enjoying the delightful way in which Booth proved just how _un_lazy he really was. As she thought, he not only performed oral sex on her, but he demonstrated that he loved doing so. How lucky could a girl get?! Not only that, but he made sure that she got the full measure of his attention as his lips, tongue, and fingers explored every possible erogenous zone she possessed in and around her nether regions, bringing her to three explosive orgasms, the last one as she screamed his full name while almost ripping his hair out as she pulled his face tightly against her. When she came down from that shattering explosion, she went limp. Now that hadn't happened before simply from a man going down on her! Not even the best lovers in her past could lay claim to causing that.

"Still think I'm lazy?" he smiled down at her with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Bones laughed while she turned slightly on her side, pulling him down on the bed so he was laying flat. "After a performance like that?" she asked rhetorically. "You better be ready to repeat that often!"

"All you have to do is ask, Bones," he teased, knowing somehow that the more he pressed the control button, the more she would be determined to respond and keep this going at a heightened level. He had a feeling that all the previous men in her life had been subdued because of how brazen she could be, but he wouldn't make that mistake. Especially not after the week of monumental torture he had been forced to endure. He was surprised when Bones suddenly climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, his cock pressed against the slick cleft of her pussy.

"It's my turn again," she growled as she lifted up, using one hand to line him up before slowly sliding down on him, taking him in one thrust. She gasped at the full, stretched feeling she had when he was fully inside her. She leaned down and kissed him. "You feel so good inside of me," she told him as she started to move, sliding up and down his length.

Booth allowed her to set a slow pace to begin with, simply letting himself enjoy looking at her face and upper body as she moved above him. The slight bounce of her breasts was enticing and he reached up to grasp them, massaging them and pinching her nipples just enough to make her groan in pleasure. It had the desired effect as she sped up her movements, adding to the slick friction along his shaft, bringing him closer to his own orgasm. Then she clenched her inner muscles tightly and he almost lost it right there. "Jesus, Bones!" he cried out, loving the feel of her surrounding him, squeezing him.

"Like that, huh?" she exhaled sharply. Her own arousal was again rising and another orgasm was not far off. Part of it was the passion that both had let build over the last few years, but she was also very aware of how incredibly good that both of them were together. Her body was responding to that deliciously. She actually squealed in shock, and delight, as he flipped them over and began to rapidly thrust in and out of her, obviously tired of the slow pace and very close to cumming. She wasn't worried as he had put a condom on just before she had pulled him down onto the bed next to her after he had given her those three wonderful orgasms. "Fuck me, Booth," she encouraged him, smiling up at his face which was tense with concentration and arousal.

That did it. Those three simple, yet wonderfully naughty words pushed him over the edge. He shouted her name loudly and came hard before slumping over her and then rolling to the side, pulling her with him. He had actually just made love with Bones! It had never been like this with any other woman.

For her part, while it had been quick, it had been incredible, too. It was like some form of sensory overload and she was still feeling the small tremors running through her not only from her own small orgasm as he came, but also from the memory of how he felt, both inside of her and the tenseness of his body, as he came, too.

"Booth?" she said after catching her breath.

"Yeah?" he said, still panting a bit.

"You ready for a toy show now?" she asked with a decidedly naughty tone to her voice.

"You're going to be the death of me, Bones," he laughed out loud.

She pulled herself up and kissed him thoroughly. "And the best part is that the weekend in bed is only just beginning!" she told him as she jumped off the bed to go get the bags of toys and lingerie from the sex shop.

Booth made a silent commitment to be in confession bright and early Monday morning as he knew that he would be spending a lot of time racking up sins needing confessing to by then. He wondered how he ever got so lucky. He was also able to put the week of misery in perspective as he remembered the old adage "No Pain, No Gain."

_A/N: I was going to have this be the final chapter, but decided to do one more which is mostly written taking place on the Monday after the weekend frolic. I hope you all enjoyed this smutty culmination of the weak of sexual tension for Booth, and I hope the wait was worth it, especially as I don't ordinarily write scenes like this. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Gregg._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is the final chapter to this story. I couldn't help it. I had to add one more that anchored the story back into the humorous vein it started with, despite the fun of the sex scene. Thank you all for the great reviews and sticking with me as I had so many delays after the first few chapters. Now it's back to the other stories I've been putting off while working on this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Special Agent Seeley Booth was beyond dead. He was in his office at the Hoover Building trying desperately to stay awake. The week before he had almost no sleep due to the constant nightmare provided by Bones driving him insane with all her detailed talks about sex and sex toys. Then he had to survive a shopping trip to her favorite sex shop where her agenda became known and then the weekend had really gotten started. Imagine! A whole weekend in bed with Bones! There were a few times he thought he'd actually have a fatal heart attack or stroke during the two days of almost non-stop sex. God he was wiped out. And to top it all off he had a veritable mountain of paperwork to get done by the end of the day. Shit!

And what about Father Mitch?! The guy is supposed to be compassionate and offer forgiveness and absolution when sin has been confessed with a penitent heart. What did Ole Seeley Booth get? A lecture on sexual perversion and the lamentable state of his soul! Then the dreaded penance had been meted out. Is it possible to appeal an excessive penance from a Priest? A thousand Hail Mary's and a few hundred Our Father's seemed a bit steep in his opinion. Booth was still in shock as he thought about it. Bones hadn't helped when she laughed at his stunned expression, or her offer to give him a bit of 'comfort' in the back of the Tahoe before they got to work.

Then there was Angela to worry about. On top of everything else she had shown up to check on Bones while Booth was in the kitchen, naked of course, getting some much needed juice for hydration purposes. Her gasp of shock, and the very pointed direction of her gaze to just south of his abdomen, had been the icing on the damn cake. He'd never hear the end of it! And Bones??? She only laughed at his discomfort and made a couple of comments about his so-called 'Puritan Modesty.' He was never going to hear the end of it from Bones, that was for sure.

"Bren doesn't look much better, Stud," Angela said from his door, reminding him of her visit the week before.

"That makes me feel _so_ much better, Angela," he moaned, though the more ego-driven manly side to him was doing cartwheels over the fact that he had wore out the living female sex machine that was his Bones. Of course he'd never refer to her as his out loud, but in the quiet of his own mind, he knew it was definitely true.

"It should," Angela continued as she walked in and took a seat. She handed over a file. "That's from Cam. She wanted you to get the latest results from the blood screens."

"I'll look it over when I'm a bit more alive," he told her as he set it on his ever growing pile of files.

"So what'd you think of the sex shop?" she asked. Her smile told him that she thought it was pretty amusing.

Booth groaned. "I'd rather have my toenails ripped out than go there again with Bones," he replied.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Angela teased. "I mean what guy wouldn't love to help his girl pick out trashy lingerie and sex toys which are meant for his enjoyment, as well as hers?"

"It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been hell bent on her long winded, and rather loud, descriptions of every damn thing she wanted to consider," Booth groaned as he remembered a particularly embarrassing description of a clitoral stimulator that had turned him several shades of red as she went on and on about how awesome it was and how easily the one she had normally brought her to orgasm.

"She's happy, you know," Angela told him, turning serious for a moment. "She hated that line you made up, and hid from her feelings for a long time because of it. All her talk about how often she was having sex, and all the other details was her way to make you pursue her and end that line business. When you got all squeamish at that suspects home, she came up with the idea to use that to make a point and get what she really wanted. It worked, and while she's dealing with the after effects of a weekend of hot sex virtually non-stop, she's very happy."

"I'm happy, too," Booth replied.

"Good," Angela said as she got a wicked glimmer in her eyes. "So, Bren said there was more than enough of you to share, so what about tonight? Interested in a threesome, Stud?" she asked with a waggle of her brows.

Booth's jaw about hit the desk. "Huh?" he said in shock.

Angela laughed loudly. "Just kidding, Booth," she assured him. "I just couldn't resist seeing what kind of look I'd get if I said that!"

"You two are going to be the death of me," he groaned as he took a sip of his now almost cold coffee.

"At least with Bren it'd be a great way to go, considering how she'd bring on your heart attack or stroke," Angela chuckled as she stood up to leave. "See ya later, Booth."

"Later, Ange," he said as he reluctantly pulled another file to him to work on.

When Angela arrived back at the Jeffersonian, Bones was working on some notes in her office. Movement at the moment was not a good thing as she had sore muscles like she couldn't believe. It had been more than worth it, though. Not only had the sex been incredible, but the emotional impact had been staggering. She couldn't help the short chuckle that escaped her lips as Angela walked into her officer when she remembered one incident during the weekend.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked curiously. "Booth's pretty wiped out, by the way."

Bones felt a strong sense of pride in herself knowing that Booth had been drained by a weekend in bed with her. With his stamina, build, and also the military background which allowed him to be on the go for long periods of time, it had been a question in her mind about whether she could wear him out. She'd tried very hard to accomplish that.

"I was just thinking about how I scared Booth this weekend," Bones smiled.

"Oh?" Angela asked. "I thought nothing could scare our FBI Stud Muffin."

"When I went to clean up yesterday morning while he stayed in bed, I put on a leather bustier, leather garter belt, leather panties, fishnet stockings, knee high black stiletto heeled boots, a brimmed leather cap, topped off with a leather riding crop and gloves," she explained. "He fell asleep while I was doing that and when I got back to the bedroom I slapped the crop against the boot and asked if he'd been a good boy or bad one lately." She laughed at the memory. "He almost lost control of his bodily functions."

Angela laughed. "Were his eyes bugging out?" she asked, enjoying the mental image that Bren's description evoked.

"Yes," Bones answered. "I let him off the hook, but told him we'd work on role playing in the near future."

"I bet he loved that," Angela smirked. She remembered Booth's reactions to the pony play case and wondered how much against role playing he really was.

"Actually he wasn't too disappointed in that," Bones told her. "I think it depends on how extreme the role playing is that gets him upset. He did, after all, try and initiate something on the plane to China when he wanted me to role play a librarian and an errant patron." Granted she hadn't recognized it at the time for some reason, but Angela had almost keeled over in shock when she'd told her about it, and then had explained it to her.

"Oh yeah," Angela remembered now. "Maybe he'd enjoy the classic Catholic schoolgirl scenario."

"I don't like that idea, but maybe I can use the outfit and do a stripper routine for him one evening," Bones replied. She would always have a problem with the submissive aspects of that particular role playing in that it favored the man _too_ much. Doing a strip routine with the outfit, though, would be fun.

"I teased our favorite G-Man a bit when I was over there," Angela chuckled. "I told him you said there was enough to share and asked if he wanted a threesome tonight. His totally flummoxed look was priceless!"

Bones laughed. "He's so easy to tease," she said to her friend. Then she lowered her voice. "But it sure is fun," she added. "Especially when we're in a session with Sweets."

"Can you imagine what Sweets would say if he found out about your naughty weekend with Booth?" Angela beamed in amusement.

"Booth would have a coronary," Bones replied with a wide smile. She looked at the clock. "I've gotta finish this and then meet Booth at the diner for lunch, Ange."

"You know, maybe I should tease Hodgy like you did Booth last week and snare him once and for all," Angela mused as she stood up to leave.

"Just don't make the same mistake this time if you two get together," Bones warned. She loved Angela dearly, but she had to admit that Angela had seriously damaged Hodgins with her antics.

"I've learned my lesson," Angela said as she walked out the door.

"What kept you, Bones?" Booth said with a yawn from his place at the booth that they normally used at the diner. He was so damn tired he almost didn't stand like a gentleman when she came towards him, but he managed.

"I got sidetracked by Angela who has a new facial reconstruction on a Bronze Age skeleton that was recently discovered," Bones replied as she took in Booth's haggard appearance. She probably didn't look much better, she had to admit. "Having fun with your paperwork?" she asked.

"It's a million laughs, Bones," he replied sarcastically, a bit surprised she actually understood the phrase.

"Are you coming over tonight?" she asked as she stole one of his fries. He'd ordered while waiting for her, so he had his food already.

"Sure," he told her trying to sound nonchalant about it.

She smiled. "Good," she said with a glimmer. "I have a few more toys to show you, and then we have some art work to do with the body paints we bought on Saturday."

Booth was once again wanting nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come out. Bones was bringing up sex toys and kinky activities in a public place once again. "Bones," he hissed, knowing that his protests wouldn't do a damn bit of good. "This is a public place, you know."

"I still don't see how that has any bearing on what we're discussing, Booth," Bones doggedly countered. She knew he was getting flustered, and why, but she enjoyed it too much to stop, despite the fact that she'd already got her prize. "There's nothing wrong with discussing sexual activities between consenting adults. You enjoyed the weekend, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Booth told her with a lowered voice. "I have a boatload of Hail Mary's and Our Fathers to say as a result of it, so you can damn well bet I enjoyed the weekend. Do we have to talk about that now?"

"Well I suppose we could discuss something else," she conceded, though the smile was still on her face.

"Thank you," Booth sighed.

"I was thinking we could take Angela up on her offer of a threesome," Bones said suddenly, having timed the joking comment just right as he took a sip of coffee, and watched as he choked and spluttered.

"Are the two of you trying to kill me???" he gasped.

"Oh come on, Booth," Bones continued teasing. "I thought it was every guy's fantasy to be with two women at the same time."

"Fantasy being the operative word, Bones," Booth managed to croak out. The mental image of being with both Bones and Angela worked its way into his mind, though, and he wanted nothing more than to shoot Angela for causing this. There was no doubt that this was coming from her.

"But sometimes it's fun to make fantasy a reality," Bones commented, this time serious, though not necessarily talking about this one. Personally she really didn't want to share Booth with any other woman, friend or no friend. Ever. "Like when I put on that leather outfit last weekend," she said quietly as she leaned over to make the comment. She was curious to see his reaction.

Booth closed his eyes in frustration. "Not funny, Bones," he ground out. He almost had a stroke when she waltzed into the bedroom wearing that leather get up. Not fun in his opinion, though the thought of her possibly having whipped Sully's ass in that stuff made for a humorous thought. He didn't think he'd ever really be able to forgive Sully for going out with her, and then if that wasn't bad enough, leaving her. An ass whipping with a riding crop, courtesy of Bones, was just what the little bastard deserved, even if he was a pretty good guy otherwise.

"It was only a joke, Booth," she smiled as her eyes twinkled.

"Can we really just talk about something else, Bones?" Booth was reduced to pleading. It would be so nice to leave the diner without battling a raging hard on, or extreme embarrassment for once after last week.

"Okay," Bones decided to let him off the hook. "What did Cullen say when you told him about us this morning?" she asked.

"Oh shit," Booth exhaled in misery as he recalled what he had forgotten to do when he got to work.

"It looks like you have something that needs to be dealt with this afternoon," Bones calmly remarked as she understood right away what he meant.

Booth just wanted to crawl back into bed and hibernate until it was all over. His life was a living hell at times. Last week it was constant sexual frustration. This week it was going to be simply trying to survive his Boss' wrath. 'Why me?' he silently asked the Big Guy in Heaven. He looked over at Bones and cursed silently as he saw her calmly sitting there as if absolutely nothing was wrong. "You really are killing me, Bones," he told her as he cut into his piece of apple pie. He ignored her wide smile. He mentally bowed to the master strategist: Bones. In less than a week she had tortured him mentally, broken his iron control on his emotions, calmly goaded him into submission at every stage, and then shattered his line that he foolishly drew long ago. That was something that not even his fiercest interrogators had managed to do while he was in enemy hands. Did he mind? Hell no. He finally had the best prize of all, and he had actually _lost_ the battle. Ironic, huh? The one person who seemingly doesn't get it when it comes to people, understands him so well that she manipulates him and seduces him like a Chess Grand Master playing a masterful end game strategy.

_A/N: I have an idea for a story where Angela entices Hodgins back to her that is similar to this one, but has it's own enticing elements that draw on the expertise and talents of the two involved. If there's enough interest through reviews, I'll write it in the near future. Gregg._


End file.
